The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for a motion-compensated inter-frame prediction in a coding of a motion picture (hereafter "picture"), and particularly, to a system and a method for a motion-compensated inter-frame prediction to be performed in a coding of a picture by an interpolatory motion compensation, in which respective motion vectors at a total number of pixels in the picture are interpolated from a set of motion vectors each respectively determined at a corresponding one of a predetermined number of so-called "representative points" that have their positions in the picture individually correctable for an adaptation to a detectable contour of a picked-up image of a moving object, i.e. of an image moving or moved from a position thereof in a previous frame of time (hereafter "moved image").